Whodunit? (Oblivion)
Overview Faction: Dark Brotherhood Quest Giver: Ocheeva Reward: Night Mother's Blessing Bonus: 50 Background A client has arranged a party in order to kill off his enemies with the Dark Brotherhood's help. You are to go to the party and kill off the guests without revealing yourself as the killer. Walkthrough This is a relatively straightfoward mission. You have five targets - unarmed civilians all locked in the one house. To receive the bonus, you must kill them all without any suspecting that you are the murderer. While you can just enter the house and massacre them all, this will forfeit you the bonus. Instead, you should turn up to the house in the Deceiver's Finery (a previous quest reward), or similar outfit, and when the old Breton woman talks to you, say you are an assasin and her disposition will shoot to 100. Handy for people partial to Speechcraft. Additionally, closely watch the targets until you find one on their own, allowing you to kill them without any witnesses. Repeat this for the remaining four targets and the quest is completed. The female dark elf can be tricked into going upstairs and after one murder the ex-legion officer will go investigate. The old Breton can be told to go to the basement. Also, when there are only two guests left, talk to one of them and they may kill the other. I reccomend saving and trying this quest many times. There are a lot of fun stuff you can do here. Note: For an unknown reason the AI of the people in the house is seriously lacking, letting you kill them all in the same room as long as the others aren't facing you. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I must go to Summitmist Manor in Skingrad, meet with the other guests, and pretend I too have been invited by a mysterious, unknown host. I must then kill all the other guests. I should start my mission by speaking with the doorman, just outside the manor. After speaking with the doorman: : I have spoken with Fafnir, the doorman, who appears to be a fellow member of the Dark Brotherhood. He has provided me with the key to Summitmist Manor, which I am to use only after all the guests lie dead. I should now proceed inside and meet the other guests. After speaking with Matilde: : I have arrived at Summitmist Manor. I must now kill the unlucky guests -- Matilde, Dovesi, Primo, Neville and Nels. If I can eliminate each guest secretly, without any witnesses, I will receive my reward and a very valuable reward. If I am discovered, the contract will be complete, but any bonus will be forfeit. After killing all of the guests (If you weren't discovered): : All of the guests are dead, and no one knew I was the killer. I must now return to the Sanctuary and speak with Ocheeva to receive my reward and bonus. After speaking with Ocheeva (if you recieved a bonus): : I have spoken with Ocheeva and received a special reward, the Night Mother's Blessing. I now have permanent increases to my Sneak, Blade, Security, Acrobatics and Marksman skills. Category:Quests Category: Dark Brotherhood quests Category:Quests that start in Cheydinhal